Danger World
This article is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Danger World (card). "Danger World" (デンジャー Denjā Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed around creatures wearing heavy armament known as Armorknights as well as savage looking dragonic creatures known as Duel Dragons. Danger World's card frame resembles a safety line tape with several holes and a wire fence. Playstyle This world focuses on overpowering the opponent through raw power while being able to efficiently play with the center area open, using many monsters with higher than average stats and many effects that reward leaving the center open such as destroying monsters, gaining life, etc. This world also takes advantage of leaving the center open by using item cards and effects that support them such as the "A" monsters. The Armorknights often sacrifice each other as costs for their effects/calls for beat down strategies, and the Duel Dragons use a large amount of life gain skills while punishing attacking their monsters such as by forbidding Link Attacks and using monsters that naturally have the counterattack ability. Associated Characters *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Rouga Aragami (Anime/Manga) *Totsuo Doai (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) Sets containing Danger World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (22 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (15 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (1 Card) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (28 cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (20 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel (17 Cards) Archetypes "A" Attributes *72 Pillars *Armorknight *Battle Aura *Buddy (Attribute) *Charge *Defense *Demon Slay *Destruction *Duel Dragon *Enhance *Ghost *Hundred Demons *Recovery *Weapon List of Danger World cards Flags *Danger World (card) Items *Boulder Piercing Spear *Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay *Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi *Hysteric Spear *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle *Spear of Will, Agito *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay Spells *Armor Reuse *Armorknight Formation *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Dragon Slaying Crush *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Bold Retaliation *Burst Deity Calling Ritual *Consecutive Raging Strikes *Crimson Slash *Dangerous REIZI *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Circle *Demon Slay Come Forth *Demon Slay Resurrection *Demon Slay Slash *Dimensional Demon Slay Slash *Divine Crash *Double Guillotine *Duel Law *Earth-shattering Slash *Exorcist Stomp *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay *Hell Went Back *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Infinite Demon Slay Slash *Invigorating Breath *Lord Aura Meditation *Night in the Wild *Phoenix Wall *Ritual of Deity Lord Descend *Shredding Battle Wall *Survival Chance *Super Strength Replenishment *Thunder Devastation *Training of Skill and Life *Unyielding Spirit Impacts *Battle Dragon Bursting Charge! *Demon Arms Door, ArMoreD Gate! *Drill Bunker!! *True Ultimate Battle Skill, GIGA Demon Slay *Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Cerberus "SD" *Armorknight Cobra *Armorknight Eagle *Armorknight Goblin *Armorknight Little Drake *Armorknight Naga *Armorknight Noise Bat *Armorknight Tiger *Armorknight Wisp *Bluechase Dragon, Garg *Offshoot Georuga *Rock Dragon, Galagoron Size 1 *Armorknight Asmodai *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Centaur *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Fairy *Armorknight Gargoyle *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Harty *Armorknight Hellhound *Armorknight Jetfighter *Armorknight Kaari *Armorknight Lizardman *Armorknight Ogre *Armorknight Ogre "A" *Armorknight Polar Bear *Armorknight Salamander *Armorknight Succubus *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Armorknight Wizard *Battle Aura Dragon, Extreme-Aura *Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar *Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga *Clash Dragon Emperor, Gaelcorga Ark *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger *Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner *My Buddy! (Armorknight Cerberus) *Origin Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Raging Dragon, Zald *Saberclaw Dragon, Valken *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes *Skeleton Armored Dragon, Medrogirus *Soaring Dragon, Sylphide *Spined Dragon, Spike Vine Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Behemoth *Armorknight Cerberus *Armorknight Cerberus "10000" *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Chimera *Armorknight Dragon "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Golem *Armorknight Griffin *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Lion Drake *Armorknight Medusa *Armorknight Minotaur *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Axe Dragon, Dorcas *Dense Forest Dragon, Radica *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Fire Manipulating Dragon, Volgaraid *Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion *Mantis Dragon, Drantis *Nightflight Dragon, Rahal *Raging Dragon, Zargus *Steel-arm Dragon, Irongizal *Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase *Violent Dragon, Boralios *Violent Dragon, Magnagran *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera Size 3 *Armorknight Bahamut *Armorknight Black Drake *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Demon "A" *Armorknight Giraffa *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Ifrit *Armorknight Lethal Drake *Armorknight Red Dragon *Armorknight Serpent *Armorknight Trent *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez *Overlord Dragon, Valfares Blood *Raging Dragon, Zagararis *Reverberation Dragon, Gingongan *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes